Rain Behind the Window
by putraerae
Summary: Sesungguhnya ia merindukan hujan—namun bukan hujan yang terpantul di ruby-nya. #Missing Scene, XS Mind to RnR?


_"Though the sky hates the rain, he still needs him—to wash the feelings in the earth."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Missing Scene<strong>—between _Target 111 _until_ Target 113_, menjerumus ke **AR, OOC, typo(s), Boys' love content, XS, ****implicit**** lemon, don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **© Amano Akira**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"The rain follows the sky—and he washes the earth, becoming the blessed shower."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain Behind the Window<strong>

**© putraerae**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hujan—lagi. Seluruh warga Namimori berlalu lalang, berusaha menghindar dari derasnya hujan. Payung berwarna-warni menjadi atap mereka saat berlari.

Iris merah itu—milik Xanxus—menatap derasnya hujan dari balik jendela. Dia benci hujan. Dia adalah langit—yang membenci hujan.

Tidak, dia _tidak_ membencinya. Dia hanya _menyembunyikan_ perasaannya terhadap hujannya.

Rintik-rintik hujan. Itulah yang terpantul dari _ruby_ sang langit Varia.

Sesungguhnya ia merindukan _hujan_—namun bukan hujan yang terpantul di _ruby_-nya.

Hujan itu—sudah pergi. Salahkan bocah _katana_ sialan itu. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya, salahkan lelaki hujan itu sendiri karena kalah dari bocah itu. Belum cukup, hiu sampah itu membunuh si Hujan, menghentikan peredaran darahnya.

Marah, ia menggebrak meja. Api kemarahan keluar dari dirinya. Tidak tahu ia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya ke siapa.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat akan lelaki itu? Lelaki yang selalu menemaninya sebagai _hujan_. Lelaki itu sudah **tidak ada**. Tidak ada yang akan meneriakinya, tidak ada yang menjadi target dari lemparan asbak dan gelas anggur. Tidak ada.

"Bossu! Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu guardiannya—Leviathan—sambil mendobrak pintu ruangannya. Salahkan gebrakkan meja Xanxus yang berhasil memancingnya untuk mendatangi ruangan Xanxus.

Xanxus berdecih kesal. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, _Scum_!" bentaknya. Levi terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan mematuhi perintah bosnya.

Iris merah Xanxus kembali menatap jendela, melihat keramaian di balik jendela itu.

Hujan di luar—sudah berhenti. Kembali terpikir olehnya tentang berhentinya jantung sang hujan. Teringat kembali tawanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap sang hujan. Teringat kembali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menurunkan gambaran tentang sang hujan.

Entah bagaimana, kenangannya akan sang hujan terputar di dalam pikirannya, seperti rol film yang sedang memainkan film hitam putih.

_"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu mengikutimu—sejak hari ini."_

_'Hentikan,'_ batinnya. _'Itu sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu!'_

_"Aku tidak akan memotong rambutku hingga kau menjadi _Don Vongola Decimo_!" _

_'Hentikan janji bodoh itu, _Scum_!'_ batinnya lagi.

Memori itu terus melintas di kepalanya. Lelah memikirkannya, ia kembali duduk di singgasananya. Matanya lelah melihat hujan di luar—yang mengembalikan memori-memori itu ke dalam kepalanya. Cukup dengan hujan—ia ingin melupakan sang hujan.

"Bossu, sebentar lagi kita harus ke—"

_PRAK_! Xanxus melemparkan gelas kaca berisi _tequila_-nya. Ia kesal. _Petir_ bodoh itu selalu menaikan temperamennya. Tidak tahu siapa yang dapat meredam emosinya. Hanya Squalo yang dapat menjadi—

"Aku tahu, _Scum_! Kalian berangkat saja! Aku akan menyusul kalian para sampah!"

—pelampiasannya.

Levi berusaha mengeringkan bajunya. Tetesan-tetesan _tequila_ itu terjatuh ke lantai, membuatnya kembali teringat tentang lelaki "hujan"nya itu.

Ah, ya, dia belum menyebutkan nama dari lelaki hujan itu. Squalo. Superbia Squalo. _Swordsman_ sekaligus _Second Commander_ dari organisasi yang dipimpin Xanxus—Varia. Dialah hujan bagi seorang Xanxus.

Xanxus mengarahkan irisnya ke arah pintu, berharap sampah itu pergi dari hadapannya. Kenyataannya, Levi itu masih terdiam di ambang pintu, mengkhawatirkan bosnya.

"Cepat keluar dari ruanganku, dasar sampah tidak berguna!" bentak Xanxus.

"Baik, bos," Ucap Levi sambil menutup pelan pintu ruangan itu—kembali menuruti perintah bosnya itu. Xanxus berdecih, ketenangannya terganggu oleh si petir bodoh itu.

Biasanya lelaki berambut perak panjang itulah yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Melemparkan asbak atau gelas berisi minuman beralkohol kepada Squalo ada di dalam jadwal sehari-hari Xanxus. Seluruh anggota Varia sudah mengetahui _kegiatan-dalam-jadwal_ itu dan akan membiarkannya.

Xanxus kembali berdecak. Kenapa ia harus terus teringat akan hiu itu—lagi?

Kenapa si _Stronzo_ itu harus berda di pikirannya—tidak peduli ia hidup atau mati?

Xanxus kembali menuang _tequila_-nya ke dalam gelas anggur yang baru—yang lama sudah pecah karena dilempar oleh Xanxus. Diminumnya _tequila_ itu hingga habis.

Xanxus meraba sekitar lehernya, lalu melepas kalung yang ia pakai. Cincin itu—cincin yang menjadi tanda kalau ia adalah sang langit—tergantung di kalung perak yang ia pakai.

"Tch, seharusnya kau juga mengalungkan milikmu, sampah!" Ucapnya di tengah ruangan itu.

Hening. Tidak ada balasan—karena tidak ada yang harus membalas perkataan Xanxus. Jika Squalo berada di sana, ia pasti akan membalas perkataan itu dan melawan Xanxus.

Xanxus kembali menuang _tequila_ ke dalam gelasnya. Ia kembali meminumnya.

"Bodoh! Dasar hiu bodoh!" katanya lagi.

Dimainkannya cincin itu, lalu dipakainya kembali—sebagai kalung.

Dua gelas _tequila_ telah habis diminum olehnya. Dia masih tidak ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

Hujan—lagi. Air menetes dari langit, bagaikan membilas perasaan manusia yang berada di bawah naungannya.

Xanxus kembali termenung dalam lamunannya. Hujannya selalu dapat mengubah perasaannya. Memorinya kembali lagi. Ia ingat kehangatan yang ia berikan kepada Squalo pada saat hujan—di balik selimut yang mereka pakai. Ia ingat saat ia memasukkan beberapa bagian dirinya ke dalam tubuh Squalo—sebagai tanda kalau ia mencintai sang _Stronzo_. Ia ingat dengan jelas erangan dan desahan Squalo saat berada bersamanya.

Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan sang _Rain Guardian_ saat hujan. Ia adalah langit yang memberikan kehangatan pada hujannya.

Ia adalah langit yang sangat mencintai hujannya.

"Bodoh," Xanxus bergumam. "Aku bodoh. Dan kau juga."

Xanxus kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Ditatapnya jam antik yang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Pukul sembilan malam. Xanxus pun beranjak dari singgasananya, lalu berjalan malas menuju luar ruangan. Lebih baik ia mengikuti bawahannya saja, daripada ia harus mendengar "kicauan" mereka.

Ia berhenti sebentar di ujung pintu.

"Kau bodoh karena kau berusaha mengeluarkan perasaanku—"

Tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di ruangan besar itu.

"—dan aku bodoh karena aku menyembunyikan perasaanku—dengan tawa."

Xanxus menutup pintu ruangan itu, lalu berjalan menelusuri koridor, untuk menuju ke Namimori _Chuu_, tempat pertandingan malam ini—pertarungan antara _Mist Guardian_—diadakan.

"_Ti amo, mio pioggia*_," gumamnya sambil melangkah.

.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ine

* * *

><p>.<p>

***: **Ti amo mio pioggia** = I love you, my rain **

**A/N:** Minna-san~ Karena Rae sedang stress ditambah galau, akhirnya Rae mampet buat bikin fict humor. Sebenernya udah ada ide, cuma ga ada mood u,ut Mana tiap ngegalau (jangan dicontoh) hujan terus di luar, jadilah fict angst pertama sekaligus dua _poem_ yang ada di atas. Mungkin kurang kerasa angsty-nya, tapi—yah kalau ditambahin juga jadi gimana gitu u,u

Mind to **review** or **give a concrit?**

Sesungguhnya ia merindukan _hujan_—namun bukan hujan yang terpantul di _ruby_-nya.


End file.
